Rollers of this type are usually steered via a steering-wheel activated hydraulic control valve which controls the flow of fluid to steering cylinders. Actuation of a switching valve permits selection of the desired steering cylinder, either the cylinders actuating the leading roller or the trailing roller or, in the second instance, the cylinders actuating frame steering or one of the rollers.